Letters
by Ravenanger
Summary: A short little Billy/Kat fic. Don't expect much this is my first fic. Comments are most welcome.


Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to rich people at Saban. I, however, am just a poor slouch with far to much time on her hands. Please, don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
Letters  
  
Billy Cranston stood outside of the large two-story brick building. It was a beautiful, day the sun reflected off of the brown face of the apartment building. Billy was in awe of all the sights and sounds that seemed to surround him here. He looked towards the door again, trying to will his feet to move towards it. Billy Cranston, former blue power ranger, traveler of different worlds, was more nervous than he had ever been in his life.  
  
He remembered the first letter he had gotten from the women who now resides within the beautiful building. He had been receiving boxes of supplies from his parents, via Zordon, for weeks. He had told his parents his was once a power ranger after they saw his obvious increase in age. This supply shipment, received a few weeks after he arrived on Aquitar, seemed no different from the others: letter from his parents, new science fiction books, a few magazines he was still subscribed to, and a box of cookies (his favorite part of the shipments). Only one thing was different there was an extra letter from one Miss Katherine Hillard. He was surprised to see it. None of the other rangers had written to him, he assumed they were too busy with ranger stuff  
  
.  
  
The letter it self was pretty short. It was mostly just filled with power ranger business, an almost impersonal account of all that had occurred once he had left. However, the last paragraph caught Billy by surprise. She said she missed him, but was glad he was happy. Billy quickly wrote a letter to her, filled with what had happened to him and at the end replying that he missed her as well.  
  
Letters were sent back and forth at lest once a month. Kat soon gave the letters she wrote directly to Zordon to send to Billy and Zordon gave her the letters from Billy. No one else knew of the letters, no one asked. When Dimetria became the new mentor she continued the tradition.  
  
The letters became more and more personal as time progressed. Kat told him about her insecurities about Tommy and Billy told her about his relationship with Cesria. The letters became more than information, they became a touchstone, a base from which to gage things. They became a foundation of strength that each pulled from. When Billy's relationship with Cesria went sour, he was ready to pack up and come home, consequences be damned. Kat had told him he should stay until the experiments he was running to improve the Zords with Aquitar technology were completed. When Kat had to decide to go to England or not, she looked toward Billy to give her an honest answer. He told her to go.  
  
A month ago all the testing was finished. A month ago he decided that the Aquitar technology would not improve the Earth Zords and a month ago he received his last letter from Kat. Two weeks ago he was greeted by new power rangers when he teleported into the power chamber. Four days ago he said goodbye to his parents once again this time at an airport. Now he was standing here if front of her apartment building. He'd stood in front of her door the day before, but couldn't find the courage to knock on it. Today was different somehow, sure he was still nervous, but things seemed to be pointing towards a favorable outcome. The maids at the hotel he was staying at read the "Do not disturb" sign and let him sleep in. The coffee he had this morning was excellent. The cabby was nice and the traffic was light. Even the sun seemed to be pointing its rays towards the door urging him forward. Billy closed his eyes and felt the warmth from the sun on his back. When his eyes opened, his feet had unconsciously ascended the stairs and his hand was in front of the bell. He held his breath and rang it.  
  
A stocky brunette answered the door almost immediately. "Hello. Can I help you?"  
  
"Um…Hi, is..uh..is Kat..er..Katherine home?" he stuttered out. He was looking down at his shoe's wishing his face wasn't beet red. Oh that's real smooth Bill, he thought.  
  
"Oh, Kat." The round face women brightened at the mention of her friend. "She's at work right now. She should be back soon. Who are you?"  
  
"Billy. Billy Cranston." Looking up into her face.  
  
"Billy?" She paused. "No wait, THE Billy. The one I've heard so much about." She broke into a toothy smile as he shrugged embarrassed.  
  
"Well come in." She continued in a thick British accent. "You can have some tea with me while you wait for her."  
  
Billy took a step back and began to decline the offer when the surprisingly strong woman grabbed his arm and started to drag him inside.  
  
"By the way my name is Janis." She said before the door closed behind them.  
  
  
  
Part two  
  
Katherine Hillard was having what her American friends would call a crappy day. She would call it more of a shitty day, but then she was always scolded for her "colorful" tongue. First off her hair dryer broke so she had to attend the British equivalent of a community college with soaking wet hair, much to her dismay. While walking across the campus lawn towards the bus stop after class, the sprinkler system decided to malfunction and turn on. So she had to attend her dance class with soaking wet everything and late, much to the dismay of her instructor. Her evil instructor let her know his feeling by demanding that she stay later and work on her routines. Then, halfway though her shower afterwards she remembers she had to go to work today. So she went to work with soaking wet hair, much to the dismay of her boss. Whom she suspected had only hired her more for her looks than her skill.  
  
To top it all off the only cab that would stop for her after work was driven by a gentleman who apparently only spoke three phrases in the English language: "Haylo." "Were to?" and "Geet the fook outta my way!" The latter phase was used quite profusely in his high-speed and dangerous attempt to get Kat home. Kat quickly gave the man the money and exited the car when he finally stopped. She stepped on to the curb across the street from her house and waited until the cab pealed away leaving swirling leaves in its wake.  
  
Once the cab had zoomed off from in front of her Kat saw a strange sight: A man. Well, that wasn't strange by itself, she's seen men before, but this one was backing out of her house while talking to her roommate. She cautiously stepped across the street, curiosity burning inside her.  
  
Kat examined the new male as she made her way across the street. Janis had always had good taste in men, but this man didn't seem like her type, at least from the back anyway. She could see the broad muscled shoulders under the loose fitting T-shirt. The semi-tight jeans did nothing but enhance his well-defined hindquarters. Kat was really impressed with the man's wavy sandy blonde hair. Yummy, she thought, defiantly not Janis' type. More like mine. She shook herself out of that train of thought as she came up to the foot of the stairs and within ear range.  
  
She heard Janis, who hadn't seen Kat yet, in the middle of a sentence "...should stay. She would kill me if she found out you were here and then left. Just a few more minutes, she should be home by now."  
  
The man put his hands up in a shrugging gesture and Kat could see how large and strong they were. Whoever he is he works with his hands a lot, she thought.  
  
"Thank you, however I should make my exit. I am tardy as it is. Please just inform her of my presence."  
  
That voice. Something in Kat clicked.  
  
"Billy?" Kat murmured loud enough so that only Billy heard it. Suprised he turned quickly around and for a moment he forgot to breathe when he saw her. Kat's sea blue eyes were wide and her mouth agape with shock. Her clothing was wrinkled and somewhat damp. Her blonde hair also looked a little wet and was pulled into a ragged ponytail. She had a white knuckled grip on the handle of a beat up old briefcase she held in front of her. In short she looked beautiful to him.  
  
They stood there for what seemed like eternity, while their eyes took in the other. Janis, who had by now noticed Kat, began to feel a little uncomfortable in the expanding silence. It was if suddenly for these two people nothing existed but the other at this moment. Janis was loathed to intrude in their new forming word but it looked like if anything was going to happen she would have to push a little.  
  
She poked her head around Billy's shoulder and said, "Kat how was your day?"  
  
"A few minutes ago I would have said crappy, " Kat said, her eyes meeting Billy's, "but the day seems to be getting better." A slow smile spread over her face as she spoke. Her beaming smile forced air back into Billy's lungs and he felt his legs descend the reaming three steps between them. Billy was smiling broadly himself as he easily swooped her into his arms and spun her a bit. Kat snaked her arms around his neck after they stopped spinning and hugged him fiercely. "Today is definitely looking better now that you here." She whispered into his ear. Then she pulled back and looked at him smiling with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. "Do you know anything about hair dryers?" 


End file.
